Reimaginations
by mysticblue17
Summary: AU Life is a series of choices. Good or bad, Klaus and Caroline had to live with the path before them. (based on 413)
1. The Bite: Redo

Title: Reimaginations  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: AU Life is a series of choices. Good or bad, Klaus and Caroline had to live with the path before them. (based on 413)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.

A/N: I was feeling particularly angsty last weekend and decided to watch Klaus bite Caroline and well my muse took me away with it. So assume that the scene picks up exactly where I started the dialogue. Everything up still applies until I make the switch to AU.

* * *

"I'll do whatever you want. Just help her." Tyler pleaded.

"Come now Tyler. As much as I enjoyed that, I think we both know who _really_ holds the power of the three of us." Tyler follows Klaus' pointed stare towards the girl at the root of this all.

Caroline looked at him with wide eyes. Her body rapidly weakening under the influence of the werewolf venom. "I can't believe you! Are you going to ask if I want to live again?"

"You already answered that question love." He tilted his head, remembering a conversation they had many months ago.

"What do you want from me?" She yelled then repeated. "Just what do you want Klaus?"

Tyler made a sound in protest at her open ended question.

"Oh you are still here." Klaus said directed at the hybrid. His eyes never left Caroline. "Feel free to go at any time, mate. Suffice to say, Caroline and I can manage on our own. We have done this before."

"Klaus stop it. What do you want?" Caroline interrupted before Tyler could respond. He retreated to the corner of the room. "I won't offer to be your slave."

Klaus shrugged and gave her a devious little grin. "Never thought that was an option. No. I think we can strike up a fair bargain without the price of servitude." He thought it over for a moment. "How about a little honesty in return for my blood?"

She weighed her options. Any inside knowledge she had could be relayed to Klaus. It was simply a matter of changing the plan after she recovered. So she nodded and counteroffered "Blood first, talk later."

"Well look who is becoming a little negotiator?" Klaus teased, relishing in the moment. "I agree to your terms sweetheart."

He walked the few feet to the couch and perched beside her. Both of his arms boxing her in neatly. He leaned close, implicitly offering her his neck. She met him, moving in the last few inches. Her left arm dragged up to grip his neck. He could feel the slight quiver in her movements.

Tyler's hands curled into fists as Caroline leaned in to drink his sire's blood. The pair of them looked completely intimate as she buried her head into his neck, tasting in her salvation.

Once she had had her fill, she released him. Klaus wiped a stray blood drop from the corner of her mouth, a slight smile on his face once again.

Caroline tilted her head to the side, resting on the couch. His blood running through her veins eliminating the poison.

"What do you want to know? You said you wanted my honesty."

"I did." Klaus confirmed.

"I have been here in this house with you. I doubt I can tell you anything of value." She said trying to beat him to the punch.

"I would never underestimate you Caroline. But I don't doubt that you know any more than you have said already. You do have such an expressive face." Klaus answered simply, remaining in his position, close to her. The smell of his blood lingered in the air making her head spin.

She looked at him with a hint of disbelief, unsure of what he wanted from her. She really didn't get him. She was filled with warring emotions ranging from relief to deep rooted hurt. Her emotions, particularly aggravation, bubbled to the surface. "Well what then? Do you want me to admit I have feelings for you? Fine! I feel something for you. I don't want to. I know in my head that it's not smart. I know that you have this capacity in you to do these truly evil things. And this…" She gestured between themselves. "Whatever we have going on is like walking a tight rope. One wrong move and I go tumbling over and there will be no one there to catch me." She panted at the end of her rant. Her system still weak.

There was silence after her confession.

"Well that was far more than I was expecting from you." Klaus said finally.

Caroline shot him a look.

"No truly." He said raising in hands in defence. "I thought I might get you to admit that you were meant for more than this town. But this was much more." Klaus tucked her hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes at his touch. Her body easing further back into the couch.

They both flinched when they heard the front door slamming shut as Tyler exited, unwilling to bear witness to the scene any longer.

"Awkward." Klaus said pithily.

* * *

A/N: So? What do you think? You obviously know by now I love writing in the possibilities universe. The paths the writers take lead me towards some interesting opportunities in terms of plot and character development so I liked going there with this fic. I'm sure you recognized the fact that I left it 'in progress'. So if you guys like the idea of this, I may be open to doing more. In my head I'm thinking the chapters would be reimaginations of Klaroline's encounters over the seasons. Eitherway I'm hoping to pound out something else really soon. Logically I should post for Outtakes next but MOC is calling me. Please let me know how you feel about it and if you want it to continue!


	2. A Conversation Between Brothers

Title: Reimaginations  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: AU Life is a series of choices. Good or bad, Klaus and Caroline had to live with the path they picked. (based on season 3 and 4)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: Ahh finale. Of course I had to do something with that. Just because tvd didn't want to pay the actors to come back for the finale doesn't mean we can't imagine they did right?

* * *

Klaus sped through towards the school, eager to talk to Caroline again when someone sped into him. The two bodies quickly tumbled to the ground.

He growled in annoyance immediately. Klaus opened his mouth to terrorize the person who dared to get in his way. "What do you-" His rant was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Come now brother. Aren't you happy to see me?" asked his once dead but now temporarily revived brother.

"Finn." Klaus said clearly surprised by this encounter. His eyes searched the area. "Are you here alone?"

"Oh you mean mother and father?" the older brother asked almost tauntingly. He let the uncertainty hang in the air for a moment. "No. No one was expecting you to be here today. That's some nasty business in New Orleans."

Klaus shrugged at his verbal jab, trying to play it off. "Well you know me. When people say never, I say wait and see."

"Don't even try to spin it." Finn held his hand up stopping any rebuttal he has before Klaus could even speak it. "We both know that she isn't the one you want."

"Let's not pretend that we are more than what we really are, Finn."

"Niklaus, like recognizes like." Finn responded knowingly.

Klaus quickly recalled that Finn had his own relationship with Sage.

"I know that look in your eyes. You want her more than anything else, despite of or maybe _especially_ in light of what is happening in New Orleans. "

Klaus' bravado seemed to wane before his eyes. Finn took his silence as an admission that his words rang true and continued. "Little piece of advice brother?"

Klaus nodded slowly, very uncertain of the conversation. Klaus loved his brother but in truth he barely understood him. Finn's philosophy on their immortal life was vastly different from his own. His mindset made it hard for Klaus to comprehend this moment of understanding.

"Keeping that boy away isn't eliminating the competition." Finn said.

Klaus quickly concluded that he was referring to Tyler. "Actually I think that is exactly what that is." Klaus answered back smartly.

"No." Finn corrected. "Now she is just pining for him. She is resisting the obvious in favour of holding on to the person that she thinks she wants."

"And what's the obvious?"

"I won't speak for her relationship with your little hybrid. But it's obvious to me that your feelings aren't … she has feelings for you too. Don't force decision to be you. And allowing him to return will give her a bit of protection given that he is your last hybrid. Think about it Niklaus. Who better to protect her in your absence?"

"Oh what do we have here? A family reunion without me?" Kol interrupted the surprisingly sincere moment.

Klaus sighed and turned to his youngest brother "Kol."

Kol clapped his hands together in glee. "Here we are together again. So what kind of dastardly scheme are we plotting here?"

Finn let of a frustrated breath. "Nothing Kol."

"Really? That's disappointing. Well I have a plot of my own if you want to join in. Nik what about you?" Kol offered to his brothers.

"Does your plan have to do with those witches?" Klaus questioned.

Kol nodded and answered slyly. "You know I'm fond of all that power."

"Well hate to break it to you but I sliced the head off one of them. You should have kept a closer eye on them if you need them so badly." Klaus informed him.

Annoyance covered Kol's face. "Why did you have to go and do that Nik? I can hardly wrangle them the whole time. I have to get to the nitty gritty of the plan itself."

Finn shot Kol a deadpan look. "Have you forgotten who killed those witches?"

Kol paused and thought for a minute. Recognition dawned on his face. "Oh yes the lovely Caroline. Really Nik, I think you have a complex. Mommy issues and what not." He finished slyly.

"What?" Klaus responded.

"Blonde? Cool? Involved in plots to kill you? Sounds like mother to me." Kol pointed out.

Finn smacked Kol on the back of his head and said "Don't make this weird."

Kol gave a snort. "He heard it once. That's enough. " He shrugged. "So where is the rest of the family?"

Klaus shot him a sharp look but answered. "Elijah is in New Orleans still. I believe that Rebekah is around here somewhere. No doubt in a bind with someone we have wronged in the past."

"Ah yes. If it is possible, she is even more ridiculous with her little quarterback than you are with your baby vamp." Kol said. His tone full of laughter. Finn laughed genuinely.

"Please don't compare me to Rebekah like that." Klaus said with gritted teeth. Finn patted him on the back.

"Oh Nik but that's exactly where you belong." Kol grabbed both of their shoulder pulling them towards town. "Come. Let's go find our little sister and mercilessly torment her."

* * *

A/N: First it was just going to be Klaus and Kol. Then I thought how interesting would the dynamic be if Finn was there? Then I decided that hey I'm the writer I can choose to make it happen with both of them. Let me know how you liked Finn and Kol. I'm slowly getting around to watching all the epis so I'm not sure if they are out of character. I feel like I might have taken a bit of a leap with Finn but hopefully you will forgive me. I had a couple points in mind for the convo and he got us there. I hope you liked it. Please review. It is always a delight to get your comments.

On a complete side note, Joseph was adorable with the fans at Comic Con! Like honestly it is unusual to love the actor as much as the character, but I totally do. He is just fantastic. Photobombing to steal my heart I swear.


	3. The Airport Reunion

Title: Reimaginations  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: AU Life is a series of choices. Good or bad, Klaus and Caroline had to live with the path they picked. (based on season 3 and 4)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: For McKenzieMac who wants Klaroline to have an airport pick up scene. It won't fit with my plan for MOC but that's not to say I still can't write it for you ;)

* * *

"Hello." Klaus greeted suspiciously as he picked up his phone.

"Can you come pick me up?" She asked in a straightforward manner.

"Caroline?"

"Can you come get me?" She repeated.

"Of course sweetheart. Where are you?" Word had travelled fast of the latest loss in Mystic Falls.

"The arrival gate. In the airport."

Klaus froze at her words. "Here? In New Orleans?"

"Obviously!" She responded. The panic crept into her voice. "I mean not obviously. Who knew that I was going to leave my house, get on a plane with nothing but my car keys? I don't have my wallet or bag or anything. I'm calling you collect from a dirty airport payphone. I don't even know what time it is. I'm pretty sure I was wearing a sweater at some point which has completely disappeared. I didn't even think about how to find you once I got here. I just couldn't be there anymore. I couldn't breathe. And I know we are vampires- "

He flinched as she made a rather public statement of their supernatural status.

"but I felt like it was all too much. And I didn't know where to go. And now I'm realizing that this is crazy. I mean I crossed state lines to be comforted by _you_ of all people?"

Klaus felt his lips twitch at Caroline's blunt words as he moved swiftly through the crowd towards the arrival gate. He searched the area for said dirty airport pay phone and the panicked blonde attached to it.

She continued on. "I mean no offense but I have not one but two best friends wanting to be there for me and like a whole support system on top of that."

Klaus spotted her using the payphone closest to the exit and sped over there. "I don't know love I could whip up a pretty mean casserole."

She turned around and there he was. "You cook?" she asked incredulously.

He shook his head with a sly smile and reached over to hang up the phone for her. On any other day, she would be rolling her eyes at his not so subtle venture into her personal space but given that she just admitted to getting on a plane to see him, she figured she didn't really have a leg to stand on.

"How did you get here so fast?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"Well I didn't think you were coming to me." He started.

"So you were coming to me." She finished taking in his dark attire and full duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He looked at her in her modest black dress and weary ears as she attempted to smile at his thoughtfulness but tears bubbled to the surface first. "My mom's gone." She whispered to him brokenly.

"I'm so sorry love." He said sincerely.

"She left me."

Klaus dropped his bag at his feet, uncaring of the damage to the contents and pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her shaking form. She felt like she was falling apart and his arms were the only thing stopping her from shattering into a million irretrievable pieces. Her hand fisted the material of his shirt and wept into his neck.

After a few moments of uncontrollable weeping, he felt her mouth the words rather than heard her. "Don't leave me."

He pulled back slightly to look her in the eye and promised her with every bit of sincerity he possessed. "Never." He kissed the apple of her cheek and led her out of the airport into the warm New Orleans night.

* * *

A/N: McKenzieMac I'm sorry. I sat down to write a cute little reunion drabble and this came out. The muse is super angst today. My heart hurts when I use Liz's death as a catalyst for Klaroline but it felt like it made sense for this one. Sigh. I hope you liked it though. It felt so heartbreakingly Klaroline. I couldn't change it. Maybe one day I will try again and then it will be that cute fluffy reunion that I envisioned when I read your review. Also I wrote this one fast. Like 2 hours ago. I feel like I need to let the angst out so it is posted without the usual deliberation. My bad if there are any crazy errors. Please review and let me know if you liked it (or if you loved and hated it because it was so angsty. I know I do.)! I appreciate every single comment and always try to respond.


End file.
